


Happy Birthday Byakuya Togami

by Franxxlada



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Byakuya has a god complex, Daddy Kink, He also loves being called Daddy, Lingerie, M/M, Makoto is a kinky little boy, Naegi Makoto - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, heavy smut, togami byakuya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franxxlada/pseuds/Franxxlada
Summary: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~May the 5th, a date that is deemed important to Makoto, and he knows just how to surprise Byakuya in a way that he will never forget. His birthday boy is about to be spoiled rotten ;)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	Happy Birthday Byakuya Togami

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a self indulgent smut fic because we need more of Makoto being a kinky little shit, also I love the idea of him wearing lingerie and feeling himself in it, and Byakuya is obviously really into it. Enjoy my friends! ;)

May the 5th

A date that has been burned into Makoto’s head and leaving a mark on his brain. His boyfriend’s birthday, the one day where he can spoil the affluent progeny rotten instead of vice versa, but the problem was that he couldn’t come up with a birthday present, and the date was around the corner, reminding him of what’s to come. Panic drank the boy up as he paced his room, trying to think of a gift that will leave an impact, a gift that will be unforgettable.

His eyes suddenly lighted up and a sly smile crept on his face as he pulled his phone out and called the one friend who he knew wouldn’t judge him for the idea he had formulated. He knew that this particular girl would help him out in times of need.

“ H-Hey Kyoko? I need your help, urgently. We have a code five.” Makoto exclaimed, a huge smile spread across his face.

“ Say no more, what colour do you want your eyeshadow?” the detective replied, a slight rustling can be heard in the background followed by footsteps. Makoto squealed, finally he remembered the one idea he has been saving for years.

3 years ago, Makoto has saved up enough money to get a custom made lingerie outfit to surprise Byakuya. With the help of Kyoko, he managed to retrieve the garments, alongside some crystal stockings with garter belts and a black, pearl cladded ribbon choker with genuine pearls twinkling on the fabric. It was extremely difficult for them but they were able to pull through.

The brunet waited patiently for Kyoko to arrive, occupying himself with a few Youtube videos here and there. He heard a knock on the door and fell off the sofa, stumbling over his feet as he ran to the front door. Opening the door, he was met with a rather casual looking Kyoko wearing a loose purple shirt, shorts and sandals with her hair tied loosely in a ponytail. She was carrying a rather large silver makeup box and a tightly wrapped box in her other arms.

“ Alright, we need to practice on your makeup and make sure it will look perfect. One smudge and it is over.” Kyoko stated flatly, allowing herself into the house and setting the equipment down on the coffee table. The lavender haired detective made her way to the kitchen, fixing herself a cup of coffee. Makoto groaned and rolled his eyes, turning his head to the makeup box and opening it. His eyes were greeted by an abundance of colours and different tubes of makeup, concealers, palettes upon palettes of eyeshadows with different pigments and tons of lipsticks. He could’ve sworn that Kyoko stole a whole makeup store.

“ Wow Kyoko, that’s a lot of makeup for a person as level headed and flat as you are.” Makoto chuckled, winking as he received a light punch from the girl. After coffee, the two got to work with different makeup looks.

They first tried a glam look of black and gold eyeshadow with winged eyeliner and falsies, followed by a high cheekbone blush and dark lipstick. Makoto watched in the mirror and cringed at the heavy feeling of makeup caking his skin, he’s going to have to look after his face for months after this birthday surprise.

“ Too much.. Maybe tone it down a little bit more?” He suggested, trying to open his eyes from blinking too harshly, the lashes stuck together slightly. Kyoko sighed as she grabbed a makeup wipe and gently removed the mask of glam on Makoto’s face. She stared at his eyes for a moment, blinking and thinking deeply before pulling out her phone and dialling a number.

“ Hello my love, I’m at Makoto’s house. Could you maybe help me out? It’s to do with makeup.

Yes… Yes I already fed him… Yes I gave him his kisses and paw massages, we need some shampoo for him!

Alright, thank you so much dear, I’ll see you in a bit. Goodbye!”

Kyoko hung up and smiled at the screen before turning to Makoto who was stifling a giggle. She glared at him and shook her head, ruffling his hair slightly. She loved Makoto like a little brother, they would often have some quarrels here and there but deep down she would protect Makoto with her whole life. She even seemed skeptical when he announced that him and Byakuya were dating, as she knew what Byakuya’s mannerisms were, how he talked and acted, but heaven forbid she didn’t know what he could be in a relationship, especially with someone as soft hearted as Makoto Naegi. She had eyes at the back of her head whenever Makoto was near Byakuya, but the heir showed that Makoto can be around him.

A few minutes went by and a knock on the door was heard. Kyoko answered it and gently kissed her goth girlfriend on her pink lips. After a tender kiss, Celeste tilted her head towards Makoto and giggled softly, walking over to the smaller boy and holding his face in her delicate hands and tilted his head to the side to inspect his face. She hummed a bit and turned to Kyoko.

“ Well, Makoto here is a very gentle looking boy, so go a bit gentle on him.” Celeste suggests, tapping her index finger on her chin, drumming them lightly.

“ Well, the outfit he’s wearing is rather… Extravagant.” Kyoko says, tilting her head to the side. They finally came to the conclusion of a more lighter makeup look for Makoto. A light coverage of foundation, shimmery black eyeshadow surrounding his big, doe-like eyes, some black mascara with gold flakes gently fluttering the ends of his eyelashes. His cheeks were rouge but not overly rouge and his lips were a bright red in the middle, masked with a clear gloss that tasted of freshly picked cherries. He gazed into the mirror with awe twinkling in his eyes.

“ I-I love it!! Byakuya will love it!!” He smiled widely and hugged the two girls tightly. He suddenly couldn’t wait for next week to approach. He took off the makeup, packed everything away and excitedly went to bed.

May 5th was finally here, and Makoto was over the moon! He had spent the day with Byakuya prior to the night, grabbing a celebratory ice cream together after school and getting a small birthday present for the heir. They walked together until they reached a familiar driveway that lead to Makoto’s house.

“ Hey Byakuya, come here I have a secret for you!”

“ Oh? A secret? And what is this secret of yours, Naegi?”

Byakuya was intrigued,raising his eyebrow and leaning his head down to Makoto’s. The words that slipped out of his brunet boyfriend’s mouth had rendered him speechless.

“ Come over to my house tonight master, I have a special surprise for you.”

Makoto whispered in a slightly seductive tone, his teeth gently tugging at the heir’s earlobe as he pulled away. He plastered a rather innocent looking smile on his face as he skipped happily into his house. The heir’s heart was pounding against his ribs and he felt slightly warm at the cheeks, how can someone so soft hearted and innocent be that vulgar? All of a sudden, Byakuya had something to look forward to later on.

The heir returned home with fear and curiosity riddling his body, he knew that Makoto was an easy person to get gifts out of, as well as a predictable person. But, the tantalising teasing coming from such an innocent soul left him wondering what is to come in the late nights. He greeted the maids and headed to his room where he freshened up and got changed for the nights events. Checking his phone, and scrolling past Toko’s constant messages consisting of, “ Happy birthday master Byakuya!” And, “ Did you receive my gift?” He went to Makoto’s contact, saved as, “ My Little Muffin” and typed away.

‘So, what is this surprise you have for me, dear?’

He waited a few minutes until he heard the ping of a message and looked at the screen.

‘You’ll have to wait and see, birthday boy. I’m sure you’re going to love it! ;)’

Now Byakuya was even more perplexed, he didn’t take Makoto to be the kinky type in their relationship, most of their passionate affairs were mainly vanilla and soft, with Makoto being much smaller than him. His cheeks heated up slightly as he fitted on a white buttoned up, a gold tie and stark black blazer. He decided to apply some eyeliner and lipgloss to shimmer more in the limelight. Looking at the time, he decided it’s the right time to leave. The sky was pitch black and littered with wonderful twinkling stars, he took a bit to stare at the sky and climb into the limousine, his chauffeur driving them off.

Meanwhile, Makoto was in his bedroom, waiting patiently as Celeste gently applied the mascara and gold flakes on his eyelashes. He was grinning so widely that Celeste was a bit scared that his face would split. She leaned back and stroked the ahoge-haired boy’s cheek, giggling a little bit.

“ _Tu es mignon_ , Makoto! You look so cute my dear, Byakuya will love your gift!” Celeste smiled warmly, gently hugging the boy’s head as to not smear any makeup. Makoto let out a soft giggle, hugging back the gothic Lolita dressed girl. He leaned back and looked up at Celeste, wide eyed with a smile.

“ _Merci de m’aider Celeste!”_ Makoto smiled, leaning back to allow Kyoko to continue brushing his hair and applying a nice black bow to it. After the makeup session, Celeste gently applied his lipstick and popped her lips as a command for him to ape her. He copied her, popping his lips slightly and tilting his head to the mirror, gasping and giggling.

“ What would I do without you two?” He sighed.

“ Well you probably would be stuck in a trash can or lost somewhere.” Kyoko laughed, leaning back and admiring her hair skills. Makoto’s hair was a mission to tame but she managed slightly, his ahoge stood up proud, the side of his hair had a black bow with a pearl lining clipped onto it. She sighed and stood up, walking over to the bathroom and taking out the outfit.

“ Time for the real deal Makoto.” Kyoko smiled, giving the outfit to the aforementioned boy and allowing him a few minutes to get changed. He took a deep breath as he pulled the panties up to hug his hips, the final garment to complete the look after battling with the garter belts and stockings. He turned around and admired the delicate, gold _Point d’esprit_ lace hugging his plump, pink derriére, above the intricate patterns were gold, fancy lettering spelling out, “Property of: Byakuya Togami.”

“ He’s gonna love it!!” Makoto smiled, walking out the bathroom to show the two girls. They smiled warmly and admired the designs, the clips of the garter belt shone under his light. His chest was soft and pink from his blush, freckles peppered all over his body.

All the more adorable.

“ Alright! All that’s left is the pumps and decoration, and we will be on our way!” Kyoko smiled, picking up a box she left nearby the bed. The three worked together on smoothing the bed, sprinkling dark red rose petals all over and lighting some candles. He smiled at the new look of the room as he slipped into some latex, black pumps and listening to the clicks of the heels as he stomped down. He greeted Kyoko and Celeste, thanking them once again.

“ Oh Makoto, don’t forget your French!” Celeste smiled as Kyoko took her hand and dragged her out the house. Makoto smiled and closed the door, letting out a squeal and carefully walking upstairs to the room to wait. He texted the heir a quick message and put the phone aside, sitting on his legs with his ass slightly out.

Byakuya arrived at the driveway to Makoto’s house, taking a deep breath before climbing out the vehicle and walking to the front door. He heard the ding of his phone and checked the device.

“ The front door is unlocked, come upstairs, your gift is waiting ❤️”

Byakuya’s heart skipped a beat. With hesitant hands, he opened the front door and closed it behind him, locking it for safety precautions. He walked up the stairs, every step he took felt like years and it aggravated the heir. He was impatient now, biting his inner cheek he walked faster until he approached the door leading to Makoto’s room. With shaky breaths, he turned the doorknob and opened the door. Walking in, his eyes felt like they have deceived them, for what was in front of him felt like it was a dream.

Makoto Naegi, laying on his stomach with his ass in the air, wielding delicate lingerie and pearl cladded stockings with his black pumps shining in the dim light. Slowly and teasingly, he moved his body up and crawled to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over the edge and standing up, his body now displaying the full outfit. Byakuya’s jaw dropped and his cheeks burned a scarlet red, his sweet boyfriend was in front of him, with the most sexiest outfit on him. He had to resist the urge to devour him right then and there, and he had to admit that it was getting difficult.

_“ tu aimes ça, ma chérie?”_ Makoto asked, walking slowly towards his boyfriend with his hips swinging from side to side. Byakuya covered his mouth, looking at his boyfriend up and down before placing both hands on his cheeks and gently stroking his cheekbones.

_“ Espèce de vilain garçon, j'adore ça.”_ Byakuya replied, his voice deep and quiet as he placed a kiss on Makoto’s lips. It was sweet and chaste, only subtle movements and small whimpers can be heard. Byakuya pulled away, only to be met with Makoto tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth.

“ When did you get all kinky Makoto?” Byakuya asked, an eyebrow raised as his hands traveled down his shoulders and resting on his hips, squeezing them gently and earning a soft moan from the boy.

“ I have my secrets. Would you like to see the full outfit?” Makoto asked, smiling deviously with lust burning in his eyes and trailing down his neck throughout his whole body. It felt delicious, he wanted to please Byakuya, give him the best birthday gift he has ever received in his life.

Holding the birthday boy’s hands, he guided Byakuya to the bed and sat him down, stepping backwards and modelling for the heir. His hands traveled up his body slowly, hips swaying gently as he turned around and wiggled his hips slightly. He heard a small gasp behind him and smirked.

“M-Makoto.. Goodness you filthy little boy.” Byakuya said, reaching for his hips and pulling him closer. He inspected the gold lace gently tracing over Makoto’s plump butt, his fingers tracing over the lettering gently before placing a firm smack on his butt. Makoto jumped and squeaked at the sudden smack and turned his head.

“ Over my lap, you need to learn your place you filthy little boy.” Byakuya spoke, his voice dripping with lust as if it’s poison, and Makoto couldn’t get enough of it. He craved more of Byakuya’s spanking, his voice, he craved him.

With a hesitant stance, Makoto walked to the side of Byakuya’s long legs and bent over his lap obediently, shifting his hips to fit snuggly against his boyfriend’s own. He felt a gentle hand stroke his plump derriere before it lifted and landed with a loud smack echoing through the room. He moaned out and kicked his legs up slightly.

Byakuya let out a sound of satisfaction before landing another harsh smack, watching as his plump skin turned red under the black fabric. He gently tugged down at the underwear, exposing his ass and spanking it one more time before gently grabbing a fistful of Makoto’s hair and pulling his head up to meet his own and whispering in his ear.

“ Who’s my little slut, hmm? Who loves getting spanked by his master like the dirty whore he is?”

Byakuya’s voice aroused Makoto, filling him with warmth and need. He drooled slightly, the sound of his boyfriend’s seductive voice sending blood rushing to his groin and forcing him to rub his thighs together slightly.

“ N-Nyyaaahhh.. Mmnh, I-I am master.. I-I’m your little slut.” He moaned, cheeks reddened and makeup slightly smudged. Byakuya hummed before pressing his lips harshly on Makoto’s, immediately pushing his tongue in as a sign of dominance. Kisses turned hot and wet and sloppy, he was in control and he will make sure Makoto never forgets that.

He snaked his hand under Makoto’s body and lifted it up, turning him around to straddle his lap. Pulling away from the heated kiss, saliva coating both of their mouths. Byakuya licked his lips and hummed, watching as Makoto followed him.

“ Mmmm, cherry. Do you have lipgloss on?” He asked, receiving a bite on the neck from Byakuya. He let out a yelp, toes curling in his shoes and his hips gently thrusting. Byakuya pulled away and rubbed his neck gently, watching the skin bruise slowly and licking over his teeth marks.

“ Mmmm, mine. My little Makoto.” Byakuya growled, his hands throwing his blazer off and untying his tie frantically. His hands worked at the buttons of his shirt, revealing a toned and taut chest and stomach, nothing about this boy was imperfect, he was flawless. Makoto drooled and swallowed thickly as his hands roamed over Byakuya’s chest slowly.

“ M-Master you’re beautiful..” He sighed, leaning in to press a soft kiss on his chest and leaving a lovely red lipstick stain on it. He giggled and leaned in to press more kisses, leaving kiss marks all over Byakuya’s neck and stomach. The heir reached down and unbuckled his belt, pulling his dress pants down and sliding Makoto down onto his knees. His head rested in between Byakuya’s thighs, right where they are supposed to be. His hands slowly took off his boxers, allowing his prick to spring out freely. Makoto gasped and blushed at the sight of Byakuya’s hard cock in front of him, even though he has seen it multiple times it still rendered him speechless. He felt that he still had some red lipstick left on his lips, and leaned in to press a kiss to Byakuya’s leaking cock, leaving red lipstick marks all over it.

Groaning and grunting with agitation and arousal, Byakuya placed his hands in Makoto’s hair, rubbing and massaging his scalp before tilting his head to look up at the heir with bright, pleading eyes framed by shimmery eyeshadow and golden mascara.

“ You look so adorable Makoto.” Byakuya sighed, smiling softly at the boy who leaned into his touch and hummed happily. He was in his element, every second spent pleasing Byakuya reminded him where he belonged, and he felt that way immediately. Sure he isn’t the one to be incredibly dubious, but he sure as hell can try.

“ Mmmm, thank you Master.”

“ Let’s see how you would look choking on me, hmm? Would my little pet like that?”  
  
Now it was Makoto’s turn to blush deeply, lips stuttering and tongue feeling clumsy he didn’t know how to respond. Or, he didn’t respond quick enough, as he felt his head being pushed down harshly, lips sinking down on Byakuya’s cock until they kissed his abdomen. Makoto gagged and drooled, eyes filling with tears and smudging his eyeliner slightly. Thick drool dripped down his chin and onto Byakuya’s inner thighs, soaking into the sheets underneath them. He heard the heir let out a low moan and shudder, his hips thrusting slightly in the smaller boy’s mouth. He closed his eyes and continue to let out lewd gags and moans, bobbing his head up and down.

Byakuya’s self control was running thin like thread, he tried his best to not thrust deep and hard into his boyfriend’s throat, but the wet heat of his mouth was driving him absolutely insane. The tip of his dick touching the back of Makoto’s throat, he could’ve sworn he saw a bulge form in his throat as he thrusted slowly. Taking deep breaths, he tried to compose himself as he let Makoto please him, that was until he heard the muffled words come out of his little prince’s mouth.

“ Mmmmgh.. Mnngh.. F-fuck my skull master..”

The thin thread of self control snapped in Byakuya’s psyche and he gasped, gripping Makoto’s hair tightly and violently thrusting into the boy’s little mouth, listening and marvelling in the delicious sounds of his gagging and whining. He watched as his makeup smudged and dripped down his face along with his tears from choking on his cock. He thrusted one more time before sinking his hips into Makoto’s mouth and staying there for a minute, listening to his gags and moans, vibrations coursing through his abdomen. He finally pulled out of Makoto’s mouth, watching as copious amounts of drool splattered on the floor and dripped down Makoto’s chin.

The boy in front of him was a wreck of smudged makeup, red eyes and drool. His tongue stuck out of his mouth and his chest rising and falling quickly to grasp as much oxygen as possible.

All of a sudden.

_Click click_

He looked up to see Byakuya holding his phone up to Makoto’s face with a smirk on his own, tossing the device aside and reaching down to pick up the small boy.

“ For memory’s sake, I don’t ever want to forget this face.” He whispered as he put Makoto down into the sheets, lifting his legs and placing them over his shoulders. Golden locks of hair fell down and hung by his cheeks, eyes half lidded and cheeks a scarlet red. Makoto reached up to stroke his face, smiling sweetly even after his face was royally fucked.

“ Mmm, you’re so beautiful birthday boy.” He sighed, feeling his panties get pulled to the side to allow his own cock to spring free. He hissed at the cold air hitting the sensitive appendage, until he felt Byakuya’s fingers take hold of it and began to stroke up and down slowly, emitting small whines from the brunet.

“A-Aaah.. M-Master, I w-wan’more… Pleasepleasepleaseplease.”

Byakuya smirked and teased the pad of his thumb over Makoto’s leaking slit, bringing his thumb up to Makoto’s mouth and gently smearing his precum over the boy’s lips.

“ Whore.” He spat out, watching as Makoto tasted his desperation to be fucked stupid into the sheets. He whined and began to work on his own, bringing his fingers up to his mouth and sucking on them to wet them up. Slowly pulling them out of his lips, he moved his hand south and traced his wet fingers over his entrance, before sliding a finger in and prepping himself.

“ My my, you really are a naughty boy Makoto Naegi. What would your friends think if they saw you submit to me, fingering yourself for me, allowing me to use your body for my own personal desires. What would they think if they saw you fuck yourself with your fingers like the bitch you are?” Byakuya growled into Makoto’s ear, drinking in his moans and screams. He watched as the brunet fingered his hole open, pulling his fingers out and spreading his legs to show himself off even more for his birthday boy.

“ Mmm! Fuck me Master. Fuck me into these sheets, show the neighbours who I belong to.”

Byakuya chuckled, stroking Makoto’s legs slowly and leaning down to kiss his thighs before lining up his spit covered cock by Makoto’s wet hole. With no effort, he slid in and began thrusting, the warm, wet heat surrounding him caused his knees to buckle slightly. He rested his hands on each side of Makoto’s head and rested his forehead on his chest before thrusting harder. Makoto let out a scream and rolled his eyes back, his back arching off the bed and hips moving along to the rhythm of Byakuya’s thrusts.

“ A-aah.. Ah! Mnngh, B-Byakuya.. Oh god!! O-oooh fuck yeah. Yeah! Faster!” Makoto moaned out and wrapped his arms around the heir’s neck, blunt nails scratching his back from the overwhelming amount of pleasure coursing through his small body.

“ Mm.. F-ffuck Makoto… So good… So f-fucking tight.. Ah… T-that’s it.. T-take my cock l-like the cock hungry l-little bitch you are… Fuck.”  
  
The string of curses leaving Byakuya’s lips was enough to let Makoto cum untouched, strings of white coating his tummy and chest. He moaned and gasped at the overstimulation, clenching around Byakuya and stuttering his hips.

“ Fuck.. F-FUCK DADDY!!” Makoto shut his mouth and froze slightly, feeling the thrusts go slower and slower, until his body was moved back harshly from the more violent and animalistic thrusts coming from the heir.

“ F-fuck.. Daddy’s little pillow prince is a w-whore hmm? W-would he liked to be filled?” Byakuya panted, sweat dripping off of his forehead and watching as Makoto nodded frantically. With two more aggressive thrusts, he finally seeked released and let out a long moan, collapsing onto Makoto’s body and panting heavily. Makoto whined at the feeling of being filled up, but he didn’t seem to care.

“ H-happy birthday Byakuya..” He panted, rubbing the sleeping heir’s head and planting a kiss on his forehead.

This birthday was a birthday he would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW!!! THAT was incredible!! Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to leave feedback!! Have a woner day/afternoon/evening and I love you all!! ^^


End file.
